fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Theon Donatus
"The greatest calling in life is to remind others they are truly not alone." Skills *Diplomacy 19 *Heal 16 *Knowledge (Geography) 10 *Knowledge (Local) 10 *Knowledge (Nobility) 13 *Knowledge (Religion) 18 *Sense Motive 19 Feats Combat Casting, Heavy Armor Proficiency, Selective Channeling, Leadership, Augment Healing, Tower Shield Proficiency, Heighten Spell Equipment *'Head:' Helm of Darkvision *'Headband:' *'Eyes:' *'Neck:' Echoing Charm *'Shoulders:' Warding Cloak *'Body:' *'Chest:' *'Belt:' *'Wrists:' *'Hands:' Healing Hands *'Ring 1:' Surgeon's Eye *'Ring 2:' *'Feet:' *'Armor:' Agile Neogi Lamellar *'Shield:' The Brightshield *'Weapon 1:' Cudgel of the Wise *'Weapon 2:' Rod of Spellduel *'Weapon 3:' The Zengift *'Items:' Biography Theon does not know his true name, nor does he know the identity of his biological family. When asked about such topics, it is clear that he has mixed emotions: he is grateful for what he has, but cannot help but wonder what it is he lost. His idea of home has almost always been a church, and his family, the priests within. His closest "relative" has always been Father of Merit Benison, a former Communarch, who is his idol, inspiration, and essentially, father. All that Theon knows of his origin is that, based on evidence, he was abandoned by his parents at a very young age for having an affliction that was slowly paralyzing him, beginning with his legs. He was later taken in by a thieves' guild, who used the sympathy he elicited to raise money from donations and the distraction he afforded pickpockets. What Benison suspects, but Theon does not like to entertain, is that his parents gave him up for a cut of the profits he made. Regardless, after quite some time, Benison eventually happened upon the boy and decided to take him in. By that point, one of Theon's legs was next to useless, and the malady was spreading. He still does not know how Benison did it, but the old man somehow, after days of prayer, cured him of his disease and then went so far as to help him retrain his body. Even to this day, he still has a slight limp, but it is barely noticeable after years of painstaking practice. It was during this time that Benison began inducting Theon into the Belaian faith, and after witnessing its beneficial affects firsthand, he has thrown himself into becoming the greatest boon to the community that he can in order to honor his father and god. His dedication and zest for helping others quickly gained him the priesthood, and he has spent much of his time helping as many people as possible -- particularly the poor and needy. Consequently he has great knowledge of the Eblundan region, particularly Hightower. His willingness to go into the even the seediest and filthiest places to help others, even at risk to himself, slowly gained him enough respect to be chosen to fill an important and newly vacated position in Rheene of Adara. The church realized that Adara, being relatively new to the influence of Belaius, needed a strong influence, and so Theon was sent immediately with an escort of the Tithene knight Simon Cadwin for protection and Father of Merit Benison as advisor. Upon arriving, he was given Lord Torin's ecclesiastic responsibilities after the lord was forced to assume the governance of his abducted brother Lord Xavier. After capably aiding the fiefdom of Rheene and its people before and especially during the Battle of Rheene, Theon was given the honorific of Father Donatus as the new Communarch of the Rheenan diocese. Personality Theon epitomizes the teachings of his faith, for his greatest happiness is helping others and seeing that positivity spread. In addition, he believes humility, diplomacy, and understanding are vital for how they bring people together, and he takes joy in giving people direction that can help them improve their lives. His life experiences have aided him greatly at being empathetic with others, and he finds it quite easy to discern others' troubles. However, despite appearances, the pressure of being perfect as the Communarch is great, and he often worries how well he can live up to such high standards. He is especially prone to berating himself for any failings and feels compelled to help everyone he meets who needs it -- his greatest frustration is accepting that he cannot help everyone after experiencing how Benison's help completely changed his life. He is also uncomfortable with all the attention being a Communarch draws, for he does not desire it, and sometimes it is disheartening to see the public become enamored enough with the influence of the position that they lose sight of its purpose. Additionally, even still, he feels self-conscious of his gait and worries that he will embarrass his station, especially now that he is so often in the public eye. Fighting Style/Preference When it comes to fighting, Theon prefers to do as little of it as possible, instead wishing to focus on the supportive aspects of his faith. His natural response to any conflict is to resolve it with words, and so he is reluctant to fight in melee as he is very inexperienced with it. In addition, he is simply averse to harming others, and, still being somewhat sensitive about his hampered agility, prefers to avoid situations that force him to rely on mobility. That is not to say that he is a complete coward -- if he must, he will swing his god's chosen weapon to defend those who need it (he just isn't very good at it). His "fighting style" therefore relies more on the coverage of his shield and armor to protect him as he does his best to inspire, protect, and heal his allies with the power of his god. If he must mete direct punishment of any kind, which is usually only when absolutely needed, he prefers to do so through Belaius's power. Spells 0th-Level Create Water, Detect Poison, Light, Mending, Purify '1st-Level Close Wounds, Protection from Evil, Divine Favor, Sanctuary, Shield of Faith, Remove Fear, Ebon Eyes, Forbid Action '2nd-Level Remove Disease, Shield Other, Hold Person, Remove Paralysis, Deific Vengeance, Sound Burst, Bear's Endurance 3rd-Level Vigor, Remove Blindness/Deafness, Magic Circle Against Evil, Tremor, Mass Aid, Create Food and Water, Mass Resist Energy, Chant, Earth Spike 4th-Level Neutralize Poison, Spell Immunity, Spiritual Ally, Recitation, Restoration, Blessing of Fervor, Debilitating Portent 5th-Level Atonement, Break Enchantment, Spell Resistance, Flame Strike, True Seeing, Serenity 6th-Level Heal, Antimagic Field, Greater Dispel Magic, Vigorous Circle 7th-Level 8th-Level 9th-Level Category:Noteworthy People